


Жизнь из фотографий шить

by Eltan, fandom Box of Chinese 2020 (Glaziers)



Category: Wang Yibo - Fandom, Xiao Zhan - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Single work, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltan/pseuds/Eltan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaziers/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chinese%202020
Summary: Рассматривая старые фотографии, словно прикасаешься к истории жизни. Давно забытые моменты оживают в памяти и позволяют прожить их заново. И прелесть в том, что вспоминается лишь хорошее. Даже из тяжелых событий, память, словно водой, вымывает все, что огорчало и причиняло боль, оставляя лишь светлую печаль.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Box of Chinese 2020





	1. Фотография первая

**Author's Note:**

> Перед началом битвы мы попросили прислать нам ваши любимые фотографии с бочжанями и собрали их в один альбом. Теперь вы можете посмотреть его или скачать :3  
> Самолистающийся: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1COFJw2gzLFBiGKFJVPI2SVDuMhQ14dtv/view?usp=sharing  
> Статичный: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-XKo957lI35uedO9-vbsPnfuOv5KXUVl/view?usp=sharing

Сяо Чжань пролистал сделанные фотографии и выбрал пару самых удачных на его вкус. Фанаты давно просили селфи, а тут такая возможность с зеркалом. И только сделав пост, он увидел лишний элемент на фотографиях.  
— Ибо, твои ноги стали достоянием общественности!  
Ван Ибо, сделав глоток воды из бутылки, обернулся к Сяо Чжаню.  
— Это не мои ноги.  
— Нет, твои, ты тогда занимался на этом тренажере.  
— Нет, не мои. И скажу так каждому, кто спросит. Хотя сомневаюсь, что кто-то спросит, думаю, все уже решили, что они не мои.  
— То есть ты специально засунул свои ноги в мои фотографии? — в голосе Сяо Чжаня послышалось возмущение, вызвав проказливую улыбку у Ван Ибо.  
— Чжань-гэ, ты сам говорил, что у нас мало совместных фотографий в вейбо. Теперь на две стало больше.


	2. Фотография вторая

— Это нечестно!  
Ван Ибо чуть напрягся, но Сяо Чжань на экране вызова не выглядел расстроенным или разозленным. Наоборот, мягко улыбался и был расслабленным.  
— Что именно?  
— W1Bo-805 отвечает на вопросы расплывчато. Разве андроиды не должны быть более конкретными и четкими? — нотки возмущения в его голосе вызвали улыбку на лице Ван Ибо.  
— А что ты спрашивал?  
— Когда он поступит в продажу. Я хочу его купить. Мне нужны обнимашки, пока ты на съемках.  
— Давай куплю тебе дакимакуру с моим изображением в полный рост? — Ван Ибо купался в веселом смехе Сяо Чжаня.  
— Я подумаю над твоим предложением.  
Закончив вызов, Ван Ибо стал думать, какое фото выбрать. А потом решил, что выбрать должен сам заказчик, и одна из фотографий с последней фотосессии отправилась в вичат с предложением: «Как тебе такой вариант, Чжань-гэ?»


	3. Фотография третья

Впервые Сяо Чжань не знал, что ответить на сообщение Ван Ибо.   
Когда вичат ожил, Сяо Чжань улыбнулся, но улыбка сразу пропала. Там была фотография, но только не со съемок Ван Ибо, а совсем другая: мутная, зернистая, но это не мешало рассмотреть тех, кто был снят — он в самолете с Аянгой, с новым почти другом. Сяо Чжань не знал, что написать.   
Ты все не так понял.   
Это совсем не то.   
Я все объясню.   
Все фразы выглядели шаблонными, и писать их не было никакого желания. К тому же недоумение и растерянность, сменилось злостью. Как Ван Ибо мог поверить, что он ему изменяет?! Откуда вообще такие мысли? Хотелось выплеснуть все вопросы и негодование, но Сяо Чжань сделал вдох, выдох и решил отложить телефон.   
Через полтора часа он отправил сообщение: «Я люблю тебя».

* * *

Съемки закончились и менеджер, наконец, вернул Ван Ибо его телефон, который буквально выхватил из рук два часа назад, не дав тому отправить смешную подпись к последней фотографии для Сяо Чжаня. Теперь он рассматривал ответное сообщение. Конечно любит, а то Ибо этого не знает?


	4. Фотография четвертая

— Обещай, что не будешь смеяться. Хотя бы не будешь смеяться слишком сильно.  
Сяо Чжань смотрел на черный экран, слушая голос Ван Ибо. Он уже видел новые фото из аэропорта, на которых виден затылок, но ждал, когда Ван Ибо сам покажется. И вот звонок, но камера все еще не активна.  
— Обещаю, что не буду. Давай же, покажи, каким полицейским ты будешь.  
Камера включилась, и Сяо Чжань честно пытался сдержаться. Его смех был слышен во всей студии, пара сотрудников даже оглянулась, но большинство просто порадовались. Последние дни Сяо Чжань даже улыбался редко, а тут смех. Как ни странно, сам Ван Ибо не выглядел обиженным, наоборот солнечно улыбался. Если его стрижка способна развеселить Сяо Чжаня, он готов ходить с такой всегда.


	5. Фотография пятая

Ван Ибо обычно равнодушно относился к фотошопу, но иногда сохранял некоторые работы фанатов пейринга. Потом обязательно отсылал их Сяо Чжаню со словами, что хочет точно такую же домашнюю фотографию, но в этот раз при взгляде на фотошоп на Ван Ибо накатили гнев и ярость.  
Сяо Чжань предупреждал его, что не стоит ближайшие дни ходить по тегу его имени, но Ван Ибо не смог полностью игнорировать раздел популярного и теперь смотрел на мерзкий фотошоп. Но прежде, чем гнев полностью завладел им, Ван Ибо обвили такие знакомые и родные руки, в затылок уперся лоб Сяо Чжаня.  
— Ты злишься? Не надо.  
— Но, — ярость еще слышалась в голосе.  
— Это такие глупости и пустяки. Я не собираюсь сдаваться, и они все ответят. Перед законом, — его голос звучал твердо и уверенно, и следующий вздох Ван Ибо был уже более спокойным.  
— Пойдем лучше на кухню, я приготовил курицу, — позвал Сяо Чжань.  
— Опять курица?!  
— Ты же с ней вроде поладил, так ухаживал на прошлом стриме. Я даже думал начать ревновать!  
Засмеявшись, Сяо Чжань бросился прочь от Ван Ибо, который успел схватить подушку для удара.


	6. Фотография шестая

Неожиданно вечер оказался свободным, и менеджер, при поддержке всей команды, погнал Сяо Чжаня домой.  
Ван Ибо снимался в шоу серферов, и Сяо Чжань решил не беспокоить его, отрывая от съемок, а дождаться звонка.  
Не зная, чем заняться, Сяо Чжань обвел глазами комнату, на глаза попался фотоальбом, и ноги сами понесли к нему. Сторонний наблюдатель не догадался бы, что на самом деле альбом был парный: вторая часть хранилась у Ван Ибо. Они вели альбомы одновременно, иногда показывая друг другу, что туда добавили и написали. Некоторые фотографии и фразы получались одинаковыми, что выглядело мило и забавно.  
Листая фотоальбом, Сяо Чжань словно окунулся в прошлое: хорошие моменты, грустные моменты. Первое фото со съемок: он и Ван Ибо среди кроликов. Сфотографировал их Юй Бинь, со смехом сказав, что надо их всех забрать домой: «И будет у вас семья».  
Чем дольше Сяо Чжань листал фотоальбом, тем больше улыбался.  
А вот фото с Орешком. Когда Ван Ибо с ней познакомился, то не мог оторваться, потом пришлось даже чистить одежду от шерсти. А это из Нанкина, а это Day Day Up. Столько драгоценных воспоминаний. Тишину квартиры нарушил телефонный звонок — Ван Ибо, как и обещал, звонил каждый день.  
Сяо Чжань снял трубку и, опустив приветствие, спросил:  
— Ты ведь пришлешь мне все фотографии, где ты мокрый? — он улыбнулся, той самой улыбкой, которая принадлежит лишь Ван Ибо.


End file.
